


Reuniting [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, david karofsky - Freeform, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Blaine cheats on Kurt with Karofsky. But the story is not all it seems.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	Reuniting [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Corona is non-existent in this 2020 because eff Rona. Thx u <3!
> 
> ⚠️TW⚠️ mention of rape! There will be a '***' before and after the mention, so if you still want to read the story you can skip that section, but I understand if you need to skip it.

2010

Kurt was watching his beautiful boyfriend play Tony in West Side Story. Yes, it was the role he wanted, but he couldn't deny his boyfriend's talent in the role. 'Something's Coming' was definitely his favorite song that Blaine sang because Kurt and Blaine would always lock eyes when Blaine hit the final note. It was weirdly romantic, even though it wasn't really a love song.

The show eventually ended and Kurt walked into the bathroom to make sure he had gotten some of his makeup off before he went home and did his skin-care routine. But when he opened the door he had completely forgotten about his skin-care. In the corner was Blaine pinned up against the wall with Karofsky kissing him passionately. Karofsky turned around and glared at Kurt like he was the one who had the right to be mad. Kurt started to cry and ran out of the men's room.

Blaine pushes Karofsky off of him and starts to run after his boyfriend. Kurt could hear him running up behind him and whipped his head around.

"I don't wanna hear it." Kurt's words were sharp like knives.

"But-"

"I don't."

After that Kurt deleted Blaine's number from his phone. How could he be cheating on him with his bully? The bully Blaine helped him overcome?

Blaine couldn't reach Kurt. Kurt had blocked him on all social media platforms and wouldn't answer his texts, even the ones that explained what really happened...

2020

Kurt sat in his sewing shop, hemming up Rachel's wedding dress because she was too short for it. Kurt had been able to start his own small sewing shop in New York about a year ago. He sold some of his own things but also repaired other people's clothing, which he thought he was best at. He had almost finished Rachel's dress when he heard the bell that hung above the door ring.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" Kurt yelled without looking up. Once he had finished Rachel's dress he finally looked up at who had walked in.

"Alright, how can I help you-" Kurt's sentence was cut off as he looked up at who had walked. Blaine looked up at him and they locked eyes.

"Umm, hey Kurt. I haven't seen you in a while." Blaine said with a blush rising over his face.

"Are you stalking me or something, is that how you found me?" Kurt slightly laughed at his own remark, and Blaine smiled with him.

"No, I ripped my jacket on the way to work yesterday and Rachel said that I should come here to get it fixed, I'm guessing she knows you work here." Blaine and Kurt chuckled a little together. It had been so long since they had laughed together, let alone seen each other.

"Yeah, this is Rachel's dress actually," Kurt gestured to the dress he had been working on, "She's finally marrying Finn."

"Oh, I knew they would get together in the end," Blaine said

"Don't think that this little 'reunion' we are having right now changes how I feel about you," Kurt stated sternly.

"Just, please Kurt, let me at least explain my side of the story, please." Kurt could never resist Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Kurt replied, "but make it quick." And without missing a beat, Blaine started.

***

"Remember when Dave kissed you in the locker room in your Junior year," Kurt nodded, "He did the same thing to me. Accept so much worse. He dragged me back to his house and- and he took my virginity." Kurt was kinda missing the point.

"So you slept with him? How does that change things?" Blaine looked up from his feet with tears in his eyes, the sight still broke Kurt's heart every time.

"No, I didn't want to sleep with him, he ra-" Blaine's voice broke, "he raped me. And then you broke up with me and I blamed myself for it and- and-" Blaine finally broke down and started crying.

***

"And the issue is, is that I'm still in love with you and I know you don't even like me so, so here's my coat, I'll come back soon to pick it up." Blaine set his coat down on the table and started to walk away, but Kurt graded his wrist to stop him. He cupped Blaine's face and lightly kissed him.

"I still love you, too. I think that's why I was so hurt when I saw Karofsky kissing you." Blaine smiled at him and they kissed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> -750 words-


End file.
